Ice Queen
by A-Quest-of-Scales
Summary: RaexRob. As anyone who knows fairy stories will tell you, the Ice Queen is constantly looking for a companion. Unfortunately for Robin she's not just a fairy story
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yet another story by me. See this is what I've been doing all August, enjoy. By the way you're never too old for the Brothers Grimm, it's just one of those things...**

**Disclaimer: At this moment in time I own most things in my room. This does not include the majority of stock shares for cartoon network. I've checked.**

* * *

It was late November in Jump City. Not that winter actually meant that much in the sun drenched shores of California. Raven sighed as she stopped her feeble attempts at meditating and merely stared out the living room window at the bay. She didn't know what was wrong with her but for the last few days she'd been having strange feelings, almost like something was going to happen but she didn't know what. Her demon side allowed her to sense beyond the present but most of the time all her abilities gave her were vague feelings. Like the rest of mortality she'd have to wait and see what the future held.

Raven closed her eyes as she felt a small chill breeze. She had sensed Robin enter the room, as always when he'd just finished a training session he went straight to the fridge to pull out one of the many bottles of water stored there. The cold reminded her of the first time she'd come to Earth. She'd been twelve years old, lost in a roar of noise and emotion and completely unprepared for the city she'd appeared in.

-FLASHBACK-

The little girl curled up against the cold brick wall, her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block out the noise and her rogue powers. Her small frame quivered every time a car roared past the alleyway, or every time some one who was in more emotional pain than the young girl had ever thought possible, glanced her way. The twelve year old clutched her navy blue cloak tighter around her. She knew she had to escape from this place quickly before the meagre control she exercised over her powers broke completely. If that happened she knew people would be hurt yet every time she called up enough power to teleport away, some knew emotional tragedy overpowered her empathic abilities. The amethyst eyed girl had never imagined that so many people could feel such pain and from her limited experiences of emotions from the peaceful and restrained monks of Azarath she didn't know how to block them out.

Suddenly a peaceful feeling overtook the girl, it felt almost like an ice cold wind stealing over her but it wasn't painful. There was no malice in the frozen aura surrounding her, only a wish to comfort and help. The girl looked up, her violet hair in knots as it framed her pale grey face and panicking eyes. Kneeling three feet from her were a pair of pale blue eyes, almost ice like in their clarity. The woman they belonged to smiled slightly. She was beyond pale, her skin an ethereal white and her long hair an even fainter colour, almost snow like in its purity. She looked like an ice sculpture.

"Greetings young one, my name is Lilith. If you wish I can take you to a place where no one can hurt you."

"Do you promise?"

Lilith laughed, a sound that reminded the young girl of ice breaking. "Yes young one. My realm contains only my companion and I. Our emotions will not cause you any of the pain you feel here," the girl nodded slightly and took the ice maidens outstretched hand. "What is your name young one?"

The empath stood, her blue cloak hanging loosely from her small yet proud frame. "Raven, I am Raven."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Raven smiled slightly as she emerged from her reverie. She'd stayed with Lilith for a year and a half before leaving the realm of ice the ancient sorceress called home. True to her word the ice maiden had kept her safe and taught her how to control her empathic abilities. Her protector had not been human, she was an immortal formed from the ice itself and rarely left her own realm. Raven would be forever grateful that the sorceress had felt her power and distress and had come to offer her help. Her gentle smile turned to a frown. She'd not seen her friend in several years. Not since she'd become a Teen Titan, maybe she should pay her a visit…

"Raven?"

The sorceress turned quickly, her train of thoughts broken by the interruption.

"Yes Robin?"

The masked warrior sat by her side as the empath floated to the ground. He smiled in an unspoken apology for interrupting her.

"I just noticed you weren't meditating anymore and I though I'd see if you wanted some company,"

He grinned as the sorceress nodded slightly before turning back to the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the phrase.

"So you think I'm cheap?"

"No! I-I mean… uh…" the panicking youth stuttered as he realised his friend might not have heard the teerm before. In his distress he missed the empaths small smile.

"Relax Boy Wonder. I was just thinking of an old friend,"

After a small glare in Ravens direction, Robin settled back down. "Someone I know?"

"I doubt it. How's Star?"

The warrior grimaced. He and Starfire had dated for three months before he'd quite politely told her he wasn't in love with her and he hoped they could still be friends. Needless to say the alien had not taken it very well.

"Every time I ask her how she is she tells me to go away, she won't even open the door."

"It could be worse," Raven caught her friends sceptical look out of the corner of her eye. "She could be attacking you still."

The Boy Wonder shuddered. "I never thought I'd regret Star having alien strength,"

"Well you could've been nicer about dumping her,"

"I thought girls appreciate honesty?"

"In my experience most people who say that don't mean it,"

"You do,"

"I'm not most people," Raven sighed as she saw the dejected form of her friend. "If I find a way to cheer Starfire up will you keep Beast Boy off my back for a month,"

"Deal,"

"We're having a party tomorrow. Titans East have already agreed to come, Cyborg and Beast Boy are getting the decorations as we speak,"

"What!"

"The three of us decided you two needed cheering up. A party was suggested and I for once agreed with it. I volunteered to talk to you about it. Now if you excuse me I have to take Starfire shopping," Raven stood as she began to walk away from her speechless friend.

"How'd you know I'd agree to it?" Well almost speechless.

The sorceress didn't look back as she walked out of the room and trusted to Robins acute senses to hear her gentle whisper.

"I know you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: The shop 'Girls Haven' actually exists and is possibly the most evil store on the face of the planet. Everywhere you turn is PINK! Needless to say it's my little sisters favourite store and one of the many reasons I refuse to go shopping with her.**

* * *

"Starfire please open up,"

"No! Go away!"

Raven sighed. This conversation was pointless and had gone on long enough. She reached out and phased through the door… and was blinded by pink. It was everywhere. The sorceress internally cursed as she looked around, she wished she'd remembered how torturous this room was on her eyes. Her amethyst eyes fixed on the bright pink bed. Lying on the pink sheets, beneath a mountain of stuffed toys and desperately holding on to Silky was her friend.

"Hello Starfire,"

"Raven… it is impolite to enter a persons domicile without their permission,"

"What your doing is not healthy Starfire. You haven't left this room in days, it's not like you."

"Maybe I don't wish to be me any longer,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he doesn't love me,"

"I know Star, I know how much you hurt,"

"How?"

Raven didn't answer for a few moments as she gathered up her thoughts.

"Remember Malchior? When he betrayed me I though I'd never be all right again but eventually the pain goes away Starfire. Robin cares for you, he never wanted to hurt you and he'd never betray you. Eventually you'll find someone new,"

"Did you?"

"No but I'm a bad example. You will find someone Starfire, and they will love you," for the first time in days Star offered a weak smile. It looked out of place on her tear stained face but at least it was a start, mused Raven. "Would you like to come to the mall with me?"

"Why?"

"Cyborg and Beast Boy thought that a party might make you feel better. You don't have to come if you don't want to but we'd all like you to,"

"Will he be there?"

"He's your friend Star, you'll have to face him soon," Raven watched as her friend started to collapse once more. "But you don't have to see him yet. Let's go to the mall and get you a new outfit for the party, we can even go and get you a manicure if you want,"

"And a make over?"

"And a make over. I'll even take you into 'Girls Haven',"the alien princess visibly brightened at the prospect of her favourite store and nodded once before Raven teleported both of them out of the room that had been Starfires prison for over a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note - Hello again. I've classified Ice Queen as a short story so the chapters aren't going to be very long but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. The Title character will finally make an appearance this chapter. For all you that've reviewed, Thanks! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm aiming for at leastan update a week for one of any of the stories I've got going from now on.**

**Disclaimer - I absolutely, completely and utterly do not own anythingto do with the Teen Titnas. Noram Ibeing paid for this... although I wouldn't say no to any donations if you insist...**

* * *

Atop of a tower a sorceress gently sighed, the sea breeze lifting her short violet hair as it hushed by. Raven opened her eyes to look out at the slowly rising moon. Today she'd arranged a party for over thirty hormonal teenagers, including catering which since Titans Tower was on an island, was a lot harder to arrange than it sounded. She'd saved an alien princess from further depression, enduring seemingly unending amounts of pink clothes and make up to do so, she'd tidied the common room, with Beast Boy present that was a Herculean task if she'd ever heard of one. She'd also made sure the criminal underlife was not going to interrupt the celebration. Being a half demon could be useful. 

A wry smile twisted her lips.

'Yep, I'm a hero all right. Practically a fairytale classic,'

The smirk relaxed into a genuine smile as Raven closed her eyes against the nights glow and stretched her senses slightly towards the noise downstairs. Everyone was genuinely having a good time. The fans she'd semi-randomly chosen off the street to invite were ecstatic at being in Titans Tower and as always Titans East were happy to have an excuse to party… and flirt with everything in sight. Which in the males of the teams case, seemed to be mainly Starfire. Raven mentally shrugged, Starfire was enjoying the attention and Titans East would grow out of it eventually. As for her other teammates… Cyborg and Beast Boy had somehow managed to enlist a group of similar minded morons to play stankball with them and their leader was indulging in an old habit.

"You can't sneak up on me Robin," stated the sorceress as the presence behind her drew closer.

"I've never been good at giving up," remarked the brightly clothed teen as he stood next to his teammate. For a moment the two merely watched as the moon rose above the sea, their silence offsetting the din of the party.

Finally the dark haired youth broke the silence, half turning to face the sorceress next to him.

"So why aren't you downstairs?"

"It was getting a bit loud,"

Robin nodded, satisfied for now. When he'd first met her that question would've been met with a glare before she made a sarcastic response. Now she sounded almost… content? Not precisely happy, but she was far more comfortable around him and the others. Abruptly he realised he'd been staring at Raven for the last five minutes. With a small smile at his stupidity, the teenager turned back to the now fully risen moon, glad that the empath hadn't caught him admiring her.

Raven however was in her own contemplation. She was wondering why her monotone answer, which from anyone else would be a mere excuse, had caused a wave of happiness to almost wash away her defences. It wasn't like their fearless leader to lose control over his emotions for such a small thing. Nor was it like him to then lose focus and stare at her. It was times like these that she wished she was telepathic instead of empathic. Although thoughts were probably just as chaotic as emotions, and she wouldn't violate peoples minds anyway… and this is why she wished she didn't have a conscience.

So the two teenagers stood. Both lost in their own thoughts of the other, their normally acute senses failing to register that they were standing far closer to each other than they were a quarter of an hour ago.

Risking exposure, the supposedly fearless leader of the Titans glanced back at his companion.

"Raven…"

As the sorceress turned towards her friend, before either teen could say another word, screaming reached their ears. With a mere glance towards her companion as warning, Raven extended her powers and the two phased through the floor. Towards the chaos the party had become.

For a moment after appearing in the common room Robin thought he was hallucinating. The entire room was covered in ice, tables were frozen in midair as if the very air had frozen around them as they were tossed to one side and it looked suspiciously like it was snowing. Standing in the middle of the room, stood a tall woman so pale that it was hard to make her out against the ice on the walls. Surrounding her were the entire of Titans East as well as Jump City's guardians, excluding their leader and sorceress. With moves Robin was intimately familiar with the two teams merged together in perfect synchronism to attack the figure.

The ice maiden looked bored. With an elegant flick of her left hand the heroes were sent flying away from her, startling Robin into action. The intruder silently accepted his challenge, a gleam in her eyes as the Boy Wonder raced towards her, staff outstretched.

"Stop,"

It really was amazing, thought the young warrior as his body instinctually obeyed the command without bothering to inform his mind, causing the usually graceful youth to stumble as gravity took hold. She never said much but when she did everyone took notice. The ice maiden dismissed the young warrior, turning her attention behind him, towards the voice that had halted all movement in the room.

"Raven?"


End file.
